On the Prowl
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Part 3 of Cub Series: It's mating season. Gibbs, Kuma, Michael , and Ron find they're not the only ones with their eyes on the prize (so to speak).


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**A/N: Welcome to Part 3 of the Cub series, which is Mating Season! The title has been changed thanks to the help of MaddieStJ! **

**Pairing: Gibbs/McGee (finally) Tony/Kuma, Ron Sacks/ Jimmy, Ziva/ Michael**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: SOPA is coming back, we need 100,00 to sign by March 19th. Quick, got to google, type in SOPA 2O14 click on the very first result, create an account and sign! Don't let this happen! **

* * *

**On the Prowl**

_**Ring!**_

"…Phone."

"Don't wanna..."

"Not it."

_**Ring! Ring!**_

"It's Tony's turn."

"Is not."

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

There was a groan, a ruffle of sheets before a hand reached out, searched for the cell phone that was ringing on the nightstand, grabbed it and flipped it opened.

"Agent Gibbs's Den of Iniquity, Very Special Agent DiNozzo speaking."

Curled around his youngest Agent, Gibbs snorted.

"Okay," Tony said before hanging up the phone. "That was Abby, reminding us about the mandatory meeting today"

"I don't want to get up," came Ziva's muffled voice, her breath tickling Tony's neck where her face was shoved.

"Tell that to Director Vance," said Tim, purring when Tony scratched his ear.

"Gibbs can do it," Ziva yawned as she sat up. "He likes messing with the Director's day."

Gibbs's head popped up from behind Tim and raised an eyebrow and Ziva responded with a cheeky smile before getting out of bed.

"Shower," she said as she entered the master bathroom.

"I'm joining you!" Tony said as he rushed out of bed and followed his Packmate into the bathroom. "I refuse to shower in cold water again."

Tim chuckled, giving a small smile when the arm around his waist pulled him closer to the hard warm chest behind him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tim asked, tilting his head to give the nose nuzzling his neck better access.

"Coffee," came the reply.

"I mean food, Boss," Tim laughed softly.

"Mm, sausage and eggs."

"We had that yesterday."

"And I'm the Alpha, so what I says goes."

"It doesn't work that way Boss. Hey!"

Gibbs smirked as he held down his pinned Agent, a playful growl his only warning before he was flipped. Soon a wrestling match broke out in the bed with Tim not holding back (having learned that lesson the last time he'd held back during training and his teammates found out). Finally Gibbs pinned Tim down face first underneath him, making a face when the Were's fluffy spotted tail hit him in the face.

"Boss!" Tim whined wiggling.

Gibbs's smirk grew and pressed his chest against the other's naked back. Tim whined again, freezing when teeth bite firmly at the back of his neck.

"A-Alpha!"

Gibbs felt smug for just a moment, the smugness melting into surprise when Tim mewled and lifted his hips up, his ass pressing against Gibbs's crotch.

"Alpha," Tim purred.

Bewildered (and a bit disappointed that Tim was wearing boxers) Gibbs moved back, blinking when Tim moved to his hands and knees, lifting his hips until his ass was in the air and his tail moving from side to side. Ignoring his very interested cock and the urge to pounce and take the obvious invitation, Gibbs wondered if should call Raven…or if he was dreaming again.

"Um...should we leave?"

Gibbs looked over at Tony and Ziva standing in the bathroom door wrapped up in towels and damp hair.

"Something's wrong with McGee" Gibbs finally said.

Both Agents looked at each other, then back at their whining Packmate who was spreading his legs wider and trying to press up against Gibbs again. Tony went over to the bed, took in his Packmate's flushed face and erection, and frowning grabbed hold of the now swaying tail and pulled hard.

"Ow! Tony!"

Tony didn't even flinch when he was hissed at and fangs were bared. Instead he nipped at the growling Were's nose, making Tim blink and finally notice his position.

"Um, erm," Tim said, blushing when he realized Gibbs was behind him looking wide-eyed and confused, "…so who's hungry?"

* * *

Deciding to ignore the bedroom incident, all four headed downstairs, and while Ziva and Tim made breakfast, Gibbs and Tony set the table.

"Today I really hope we get a call," Tony once the food was ready and they had sat down to eat.

"For once I agree with you, Tony," Ziva said before eating a fork full of pancakes.

"Not sure how I feel about you agreeing with me on anything."

Ziva balled up her napkin and threw it at the man.

After breakfast they all got ready and piled into Gibbs's car (leaving their own cars in front of Gibbs's house) and headed for NCIS.

"Morning guys!" Abby greeted when the team arrived in the bullpen.

"Morning Abby."

"Good morning."

"Hey Abbs."

"Ready for the meeting today?" the Goth asked as she bounced over to Gibbs's desk.

"Define 'ready'," Tony said from his desk.

Abby giggled, waving to Jeff, the mailroom guy, who was coming into the Pen.

"Mails in," Jeff announced. "You guys got a lot this morning."

When a dozen or so envelopes landed on his desk Tim's nose twitched and he sighed.

"Something wrong McGee?" Ziva asked looking up from her own pile of envelopes.

"Yes and no," Tim answered picking up one of the envelopes that smelled strongly of a Werelion.

"Please don't tell me these things are laced with the Plague," Tony whimpered.

"Nope."

"Oh thank God for that," Tony sighed in relief.

"Does it have something to do with what happened this morning?" Ziva inquired.

Tim nodded before glancing at the elevator.

"In my office then," Gibbs said.

All four got up and headed to the elevator, and once in Gibbs flipped the switch.

"Okay. Talk." Gibbs demanded.

"Okay," Tim said after a moment hesitation. "Remember when Mom and Dad made you guys set aside some vacation time?"

"Yeah. It made Vance real suspicious," Tony said, grinning as he remembered the suspicious looks and not so subtle talk the director had piled on them the whole week.

"There was reason for that. You see, it's almost mating season."

"You guys have that?" Tony asked.

Tim sighed. "Why doesn't anyone fully read the book?"

"What does that have to do with this morning and the envelopes?" Ziva asked.

"Mating season for my family and other packs begins early spring and ends in summer. As it gets closer to spring many Werecreatures start sending letters of intent."

"So all those letters are...?"

"Yep. Letters of Werecreatures letting you know that they intend to court and hopefully mate with you during the Mating Ceremony."

"The Mating Ceremony is why your mother and father told us to take some vacation time, yes?" Ziva asked.

Tim nodded.

"But why would they send _**us **_letters?" Tony asked indicating to him, Ziva and Gibbs, "we haven't been in the other world that long."

"It's still long enough to gain a reputation," Tim replied.

"What about this morning?" Gibbs asked.

Tim blushed, the red running from his face all the way to his neck; the humans had no doubt that it was a full body blush.

"W-Well about that, you see Submissive Werecats like me go into heat during the mating season, and before that we'll occasionally…show signs of, um…."

All three humans just stood there as they processed what they just heard.

"Sooo," Tony finally said, "this morning you…"

"...Went into the standard mating pose," Tim mumbled with embarrassment. "While pinning me and biting at my neck usually just makes me submit or calms me down, during mating season when an Alpha or Dom does it..._**that**_ happens."

"Oh."

"Yeah" Tim said, face red.

Ziva looked over at Gibbs and wasn't too surprised to see the man's eyes had glazed over and his face had become a bit flushed. Amused, she subtly jabbed the man in the side, startling him out in his daydream.

"Will this interfere with your work?" Gibbs then said, once he got his thoughts together.

Tim paused to think about it. At the moment he was in the very early stages making it easy to ignore any advances made by any suspects who happened to be Doms or Alphas and anyone else for that matter. The only reason Tim had reacted that way to Gibbs was because of his attraction (and so much more) towards the Alpha. Later on when his Heat would actually start...well by then he'd have a mate, hopefully (and hopefully it would be Gibbs).

"No," Tim said, "it won't." Gibbs stared at him before nodding.

"I _**really**_ need to read the rest of that book," Tony said while Gibbs flipped on the switch, starting the elevator back up.

Ziva snickered as the four of them exited the elevator and headed back to their desks. She said nothing to say though because she had also not read the book all the way through as well.

* * *

It's been a year since they got Ziva back, a year since they've become Pack, six months since they've all started sharing a bed, meals, free time, (and showers) together at Gibbs's house. The humans had thought it would take longer to become nearly like Tim's family's Pack. Instead it was surprisingly easy, all three humans had a feeling it had something to do with Tim being a Were.

"_More letters?" _Gibbs thought as he pulled out the large pile of envelopes from his mailbox.

It was nearly midnight (they had gotten a case), and the rest of the team had piled into their cars after arriving at Gibbs's house and driven to their own homes (at which they still paid rent). It was during those times that Gibbs had to bring up the strength to ignore the feeling of loneliness that occasionally came over him before the whole 'Were-creatures are real' thing happened.

After piling the stacks of letters from the mailbox along with the other letters he got from work (all unopened) on the coffee table, Gibbs took a shower, ate some leftovers from last night's dinner, got himself a bottle of bourbon and a glass and sat down on the sofa. Once settled, Gibbs took the first letter and opened it.

Several hours later, Gibbs leaned back against the sofa honestly stunned. Half of the letters were for him from other Betas, a couple of Omegas (Omegas came from mostly canine Packs, and were rare in other Werecreatures Packs), some Alphas and about three other Supernatural creatures stating their intentions to court and eventually mate with him.

The other half were letters for the rest of his Pack, a lot of Alphas and Betas for Tony, Jimmy, and Ziva (no Doms), and all Alphas for Tim (and Gibbs had startled himself when he growled at the thought of all those Alphas wanting _**his **_Tim).

Tim, he could understand. Not only was his younger Agent born into the supernatural world, his Pack was well respected, legendary and practically royalty. He and the others hadn't been in the Supernatural community long, and despite what Tim said, the Senior Agent knew not that they could have gain a reputation that quickly, granted Gibbs was sure that half the letters were because they were associated with the McGee Pack alone, but still, the half was genuine.

"I really need to read that book again," Gibbs mumbled and shook his head before pouring and downing another glass.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
